


Ode to the Bouncer

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [42]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Singing, Stridercest - Freeform, Strip Tease, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D comes home drunk but wants to party a bit with Bro to a certain song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Bouncer

The door slams shut and Bro doesn’t mind it any attention until,

“Baaaaby! I neeeed your loving! Goooooot ta have all your loooooving!”

Bro looks over the back of the couch. “D, are ya drunk?”

D sways on his feet in the middle of the open space, not sure if he should continue forward or answer the question. He finally settles for answering the question. “No... Maybe... Not much.” He holds up his hand with his fingers together to indicate a little but the large grin on his face belies the truth.

“Goddamn it. I told ya to bring me the good stuff, not drink it.”

“I brang it,” Bro cringes at the terrible English. “It’s just inside me now.” D looks like he’s about to fall over when suddenly, “Dance with me!”

“Wha? Dance with you? To what music?” Bro pushes himself up off the futon and starts towards D, to catch him when he faceplants if nothing else.

“I’ll sing! You dance! Or- and- um...” Bro watches him carefully as D fumbles through his pockets for his phone. After mashing his fingers against the screen, music finally starts to play. “Strip tease!”

He just sounds so excited about it that Bro can’t say no to his big brother. “You’ll sing for me?” Bro catches D by his waist before he tips all the way over. “And a strip tease, huh. Ya think ya can handle me?”

“Mmmmm,” D sighs as he leans against Bro. “I can always handle you, Derrick.”

Bro rolls his eyes at the use of his real name, but starts swaying to the music in the background. He recognizes the sound as “Ode to the Bouncer.”

“No, I haven’t had no dope, lift up the velvet rope, mister doorman, stop teasing,” D sings surprisingly well. He leans back away from Bro and crooks his finger while he licks his lips maintaining eye contact. “I’m freezing out here.”

“D, lookin’ good,” Bro murmurs as he steps back enough to flick his belt open. With a snap of his wrist, he whips it out of his belt loops.

“See, I got friends inside, it’s my birthday tonight, and I’m not wearing trainers.” D matches Bro’s actions and opens his belt. He shoves down his pants to his hip to emphasize the next line. “Not to mention knickers.” He waggles his eyebrows and hums in appreciation of Bro’s moves as Bro swivels his hips hypnotically.

“Gettin’ ahead here, ain’t ya?” Bro lets his pants fall down, then getting more distance so he’s able to kick them all the way off. “Not wearin’ any ‘knickers’ myself,” he growls lowly into D’s ear. He pulls D close again so D can’t look down to see for himself. With one hand around D’s waist, he pulls his shirt over his head with the other. He grinds against D’s thigh in time with the beat. “C’mon where’s the next line, babe?” He flexes his now bare muscles.

“Ah, um,” D stumbles over his words, but picks back up for the chorus, “Oooo let me in or I’ll get physical with you.” He grinds back against Bro and leans in really quick to lick a line up Bro’s neck because it’s just right there. “Mmmm, just gotta dance right now. It’s critical to do.”

Bro grabs his brother’s waist and slides his hands up under his shirt. “Ya need to sing more, li’l canary,” Bro says quietly as not to disrupt the song. He pushes the shirt up to his armpits until D raises his arms to help get it off.

“Bouncer, hey bouncer.” D sways his hips and undulates smoothly against Bro. “Bouncer, bounce bounce bouncer.” He slides his hands up Bro’s chest to his shoulder. One then slides to the back of his neck and the other back down and past his hips to confirm if Bro was going commando too, making Bro gasp a little at the touch. “I just gotta dance right now, it’s critical to do.” Bro rocks into D’s hand just for a moment before sinking down to his knees to help D out of his pants completely with a smirk directed upwards to D’s hazy eyes. “Oooh bouncer, empowered and aroused, I see it in your trousers,” D giggles a little since neither of them have trousers but are both definitely aroused. “And in the way you browse her,” he snorts at that, “look she’s in.” D runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip in anticipation for what Bro will do next.

Bro drags his hands up the outside of D’s thighs as he watches D’s cock twitch at the touch. He enjoys how responsive D is being and rewards him with a lick across the head of his cock, suckling for a moment to the beat.

“Ah!” D nearly misses the next line. “Her dress is up to waterline, bitch is clearly borderline.” He threads his fingers into Bro’s hair. His hips try to stutter deeper into Bro’s mouth while he gasps out, “Nose as white as snow white’s in the moonlight.”

Bro resists D’s control until the end of the line and then takes him to the root in one swift move, using his hands on D’s ass to help him keep his balance. Bro hums to the tune around his full mouth.

“OOH!” D pants and stutters. “Cause all in all, you’re just ah-nother prick at the door!” D doubles over a bit, leaning over Bro’s head. He pets Bro’s hair with one hand and balances himself with the other on Bro’s shoulder. “Mmmm, Bro! So good!”

Bro immediately stops as D drops the lyrics. He pulls off despite D’s hair pulling to get him to stay. “Hey now, where’s that pretty voice of yours?”

D whimpers down at him and tries to glare but decides it’s easier to play along. He picks the lyrics back up, “Let me in or I’ll get physical with you.” He grips Bro’s hair and whines as Bro smirks up at him but gets back to work. He doesn’t go as deep, but swirls his tongue around the head and first half of the shaft. “I just gotta dance right now, it’s critical to do.” He mutters in an off beat, “Asshole.”

At the mutters, Bro’s fingers caress the namesake of the curse itself between D’s ass cheeks.

D  gasps at the touch. “Bouncer, hey bouncer.” He moans through the next lyric, “Bouncer, bounce bounce bouncer. Please. I just gotta dance right now, it’s critical.” He can’t decide if he want to push back against Bro’s teasing touches to his ass or deeper into his hot mouth. “Bouncer, bounce bounce bouncer.”

Bro senses D’s hesitation and starts rocking D’s hips back and forth between the two with his free hand. Bro’s fingers tease him with adding a bit more pressure to the touches each time he is pushed back, not enough to go in, especially dry, but enough to make D think about it. Bro lets his lips slide down the shaft a little bit farther each time D’s hips come forward.

“Ooooh! Let me iiiiiin! or I’ll get physic-AH!-al,” the words are a bit botched between moans and drunkenness, but he tries. “I just gotta dance right now.” His legs shake as he thinks about getting Bro’s fingers inside of him, but he’d have to go get lube or something. He just whines at the thought of it stopping. “It’s critical! Mmmm-ah!”

Something rolls and taps against Bro’s foot. He spares one hand briefly to snatch it up. Without even really having to look, he knows it’s one of the bottles of lube they usually keep on the desk. Hal is just so helpful. Bro snaps the lid open and gets some on his fingers, not really worried about the mess he’s making on the floor at this point. Finally he is able to give D what his hips obviously want.

“So you can play karate.” He’s focused on Bro’s mouth and trying not to just choke him because of how good it all feels. “You thick illiterati, I’m a- AH!” He lets a mewl as he feels Bro’s lubed fingers at his asshole, not sure and honestly not caring how that came about. “Black belt in life, so go home to your ugly wife- oh god!” He wishes he could beg for more, but he still has a few more lines to go in the song.

Bro is definitely enjoying the strain in D’s voice as he keeps trying to sing. In reward, he pushes the tip of his finger in as he takes D into this throat. He’s also impressed at D’s stamina, though he thinks it might be due to the drink.

D’s panting heavily now. “You forgot in your wisdom the window to the ladies room,” he keens and has to dig his fingers into Bro’s shoulder and hair to stay upright. “A whole new possibility for a cat like me- Bro! Please!” He’s not sure he can get through the last two stanzas.

“Nah ah ah. I want ya to sing for me, li'l canary.” Bro moves his finger in and out for emphasis. “I know ya can do it”  He waits before going back to suck.

D whimpers then starts again shakily, “Oooh let me in, or I'll get physical with you! AH I just gotta dance right now, it's critical to do!” He bites his lip hard to try to get through the last lines. “Bouncer, hey boun-” D interrupts himself to moan loudly.

Bro pulls away completely. “I guess I need to dance for ya before you finish the song, don't I? He stands up and grabs D's hips, grinding all up on him with sharp hip movements and gyrations.

D whines and scrabbles against Bro's chest, wanting his mouth or his fingers back. “Bastard! Bouncer, bounce bounce bouncer. I just gotta dance right now.” He drags his nails across Bro's chest in retaliation, leaving behind streaky red welts. “It's critical- Now fuckign put your fingers back in me!” D howls as the song ends. “Why are you punishing me? I was playing by your rules! Please!”

Bro grabs D by the ass and lifts him up by the thighs where D instinctively wraps his legs around Bro's waist. Bro stumbles over to the nearest wall to help support his drunken brother's weight as he kisses D's neck and dutifully does what D asked and gets two fingers back inside of him. “Love seein' ya this desperate, D.”

He moans happily and tilts his head back against the wall to give Bro more access to his neck. His hips grind down into Bro's fingers while his hands roam over Bro's back, neck, hair, chest- pausing to tease one of Bro's nipples and tweak it at the comment. “Fucking sadist. Working me up like this when I'm intoxicated and can't properly defend myself.”

“Why would ya want to defend yourself? Bro carefully works a third finger in as he ruts against D's hips on the other side. He worries a bit of skin on his neck with his teeth. “Don't I always treat ya right?”

“Mmm! Too many questions, Bro. Brain is too fuzzy. Please!” D gasps when Bro’s fingers touch inside him just right. He whines at  the teeth at his neck. “Please fuck me! Oh god, yes, you treat me right, you tease. Please I’m ready. Bro!” D uses a hand in Bro's hair to tilt Bro's head back so he can kiss him sloppy and soundly.

Bro moans lightly at the hand in his hair. “Whatever you want, princess.” He shifts D even higher to get his hips under D's ass. He does his best to slick himself up before lining up and slowly letting D slide down the wall. “Mmmm... fuck.”

D’s eyes fly open and he pushes his head back against the wall letting out little choked sounds of pleasure as any pain is dulled by the alcohol in his system. “Bro,” he drags out his brother’s name as he shifts and then undulates in Bro's grasp and grinds down as best he can. He doesn't have much leverage in this position and is at Bro's mercy. “Please, Bro, fuck me. Please don't tease me anymore. I wanna be screaming your name and needing help getting to the shower when you're done with me.” He tugs on Bro's hair lightly and meets his golden gaze with half-lidded eyes. “Please.”

A shiver runs down Bro's spine at his words and especially how D looks at him. “Yessir,” is growled out. He starts fucking D against the wall without mercy. The solid thumps cover up whatever song the phone decided to play next. He focuses entirely on getting a fast, harsh rhythm of his dick in and out of D's ass.

D arches in Bro's arms and goes between keens and loud moans as Bro's pace leaves him dizzy with pleasure. He wails when Bro changes angles and starts slamming into his prostate on every couple strokes. He clenches around Bro's dick, pushing his hips in rhythm against Bro's as best he can. “Oh god, oh god, yes! Bro, Bro, Bro! Fucking fuck! Feel so good. Please, please, please! I'm getting close, Bro. Please, fuck, wanna come, wanna hear you too.”

Hearing him beg is pushing Bro close to the edge. With the extra tightness of D's ass, there's no going back. “Fuck! Gonna fuck ya into the wall, D. Tight and hot and goddamn so fuckin' good. I'm- I'm- fuck!”

D reaches his hand down to squeeze his own dick at the same time. All it takes is a few strokes between hearing his brother's pleasure, the pace, and build up. He tightens up completely around his brother and screams during his orgasm. “Bro!”

He continues to pump his hips even as he fills his brother up. His breath is caught somewhere in his throat. He presses his forehead against D's collarbone and rides out his orgasm as D does the same.

Eventually Bro catches his breath and pants against D's bare skin. “Fuckin' hell, goddamn, D. The things ya do to me.”

“Mmmm,” D sloppily kisses at Bro's temple and runs his fingers through the spiky hair. He moans brokenly when Bro shifts and he feels his dick still inside him. “Bro... so sexy... Don't know how you fuck so good against a wall. God, need walls to be less hot.” D shifts his hips again and whimpers at how well used he feels as some of Bro's cum leaks out. “Bro? Can we have steamy shower kisses now?”

“Fuck yes, please.” Bro rearranges his hands to D's premium ass and tells him to hold on tight. He pulls away from the wall to stumble in the direction of the shower, every step jostling his dick in D. He clings to Bro, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. He muffles his whines and whimpers from overstimulation into Bro's neck which he also kisses and nips at.

“Agh, I didn't say steamy sex. Oh god, please tell me your dick isn't getting hard again, you machine. Shower walls are even sexier than normal walls. Bro, I'm going to pass out and I bet you'd keep on fucking me until I woke up again. Pervert.” He rambles on into Bro's neck between licks and sucking. “I love you.”

“Betcha I would,” Bro huffs at him. “Just listen to that, babe; they’re playing our song,” Bro comments as the radio on the phone changes again.

D snorts when he hears MCR’s “Na Na Na” playing. He giggles to himself about the lyrics, ‘remember when you were a madman, thought you was batman, and hit the party with a gas can, kiss me, you animal’ because that totally sounds like something that would happen if they crashed a party.

“How we fit so much dork and so much hotness inside us without causing a nuclear meltdown, I’ll never know,” he shakes his head. “Speaking of what’s inside me,” he clenches around Bro’s dick as they reach the bathroom and get the shower turned on to start round two.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
